


С днём рождения, Куроо-сан

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Акааши придумывает сюрприз
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 9
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	С днём рождения, Куроо-сан

**Author's Note:**

> в рамках дня рождения Куроо

– Подари ему прыжок с парашютом! 

– Он захочет прыгнуть вместе, а я не хочу.

– Придумал! Сделай квест, пусть выполняет задания и ищет подарок! – выпалил Бокуто и посмотрел на Акааши горящим взглядом, но тот только разочарованно вздохнул. 

– Он устраивал квест мне на прошлый день рождения. 

Акааши тогда бегал по городу в компании друзей, дико мёрз, долго отгадывал совершенно непонятные и нелогичные загадки, которые только Куроо мог придумать, и в итоге оказался в их любимой кофейне, где его уже ждали другие гости, подарки и, конечно, Куроо. Сразу стало тепло. День рождения удался.

– Тогда ужин в шикарном ресторане!

– У меня нет столько денег, Бокуто-сан, – Акааши грустно вздохнул и покрутил в руках кружку с остывшим кофе. Он думал над подарком уже очень давно, и вот, когда день “икс” настал, пришлось использовать запасной план: посоветоваться с Бокуто в надежде, что в последний момент Акааши успеет сделать что-то невероятное. 

Куроо всегда устраивал ему приятные и неожиданные сюрпризы, его собственный день рождения из года в год становился всё лучше, приятнее и веселее, сам же Акааши придумать ничего толкового не мог. 

Ресторан был бы отличным выходом. Акааши как раз знал место, куда Куроо не отказался бы сходить. Но с подработки пришлось уйти, а все сбережения уходили на оплату аренды – их совместную квартиру Акааши не променял бы на самый восхитительный праздник – и на текущие расходы. Засада со всех сторон.

– Устрой вечеринку-сюрприз, можно выбрать какую-то тему, конкурсы сделать…

– Такое тоже уже было, Бокуто-сан, – Акааши совсем сник. Вечеринку Куроо устроил уже на первый день рождения, который они праздновали в статусе пары. Акааши до сих пор нежно хранил в телефоне видео и фото с того дня, хотя вечно заканчивающаяся память намекала, что пора бы от них избавиться. 

– Приготовь сам классный ужин. 

Горестный вздох, сорвавшийся с губ Акааши, мог тронуть и железное сердце. Готовка не была его коньком, она вообще не была чем-то, что ему удавалось. Он строго следовал рецептам, делал так, как написано, пошагово и по фотографиям, но на выходе неизменно получал нечто, что есть было невероятно сложно и, быть может, даже опасно для жизни. У Куроо всё получалось намного лучше: он будто бы импровизировал на кухне, не задумываясь, что и как нужно готовить, но было невероятно вкусно. Он взял на себя готовку, а Акааши должен был следить за порядком в доме, но и этого не делал: учёба, подработка и Куроо отбирали все силы. 

С утра он всё-таки попробовал ещё раз победить кухню, но только порезался и сжёг мясо. Не лучшее угощение на день рождения. 

– Ничего не могу придумать, – Акааши упал головой на сложенные на столе руки. – Я слишком скучный.

Да, в этом всё дело. Просто у него никакой фантазии, никакой творческой жилки – всё это у Куроо за двоих. 

– Ну, ну, – Бокуто успокаивающе погладил по волосам. – Подумай, что Куроо всегда хотел сделать? 

У Акааши была пара идей на этот счёт. Но озвучивать их Бокуто не представлялось возможным. Поблагодарив за помощь – а Бокуто действительно помог – и попрощавшись, он двинулся домой. Куроо скоро должен был прийти. Акааши просто надеялся, что нематериальный подарок намного лучше материального. 

В квартире было довольно прохладно – ноябрь выдался неожиданно морозным. В одной длинной футболке – принадлежащей Куроо, и Акааши точно знает, что тот любит, когда он ее надевает – и в белье было очень зябко. Он не знал, когда Куроо придёт, но встретить хотел во всеоружии. Чтобы получился сюрприз. Простенький такой, но, Акааши надеялся, приятный. Обидно осознавать, что это – лучшее, что он смог придумать. Вот в следующем году он точно постарается, сделает для Куроо что-то фантастическое! И неважно, что он уже обещал себе это в прошлом году.

Куроо задерживался. Акааши бродил по квартире, закутавшись в плед, и нервничал всё сильнее. Подошёл к зеркалу, стараясь оценить, как выглядит. Ничего особенного, но Куроо часто повторял, что он красивый. Акааши так задумался, что пропустил момент, когда Куроо вернулся, не услышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь. Вздрогнул от тихого: 

– Привет, – и резко развернулся. 

Даже такой простой сюрприз сделать не смог.

– Привет, – Акааши чуть улыбнулся и отпустил плед, позволяя ему упасть на пол. – С днём рождения. 

– И это мой подарок? – он подошёл ближе, жадно рассматривая Акааши. 

– Ну, – Акааши смутился под его взглядом. Они уже так давно вместе, а всё равно Куроо умудрялся смотреть так –– с нежностью, желанием и любовью, – что сердце начинало биться чаще и тело горело огнём. Он отвёл взгляд и неловко почесал под повязанной на шее лентой.

– Ты и так мой, – Куроо нагло улыбнулся, поддевая ленту пальцем, потянул на себя. 

Акааши шагнул вперёд. От того, как Куроо тянул за ленту, сладко сводило низ живота. Акааши даже подумал, что зря всегда отказывался от предложения разнообразить секс связыванием. Есть шанс узнать, каково это.

– Можешь делать со мной, – начал Акааши, чуть не краснея и нервно облизывая губы. В мыслях он эту фразу говорил намного увереннее, решительнее, глядя Куроо в глаза. В реальности всё оказалось слишком смущающе. Смелости не хватило даже на то, чтобы поднять взгляд. Акааши выдохнул и зажмурился на секунду, а потом быстро протараторил: – всё, что хочешь, я сделаю что угодно, что попросишь. 

От повисшей тишины стало ещё неуютнее. Акааши уже подумал, что его предложение даже на подарок на какой-нибудь день Святого Валентина не тянет, не то, что на день рождения. Глупо было считать, что это сработает. Придётся что-то изобретать, а потом ещё и заглаживать вину за задержку. 

– Правда? 

От тона Куроо по коже побежали мурашки. Акааши почувствовал пальцы на щеке, поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза. Куроо не улыбался, не насмехался и не выглядел злым или недовольным. Он положил ладонь на шею и притянул к себе, целуя в губы. 

– Всё, что хочу? – выдохнул он, не отстраняясь, другой рукой притянул к себе за талию, прижимая ближе. – Вообще всё? 

Акааши сглотнул.

– Да.

– Тогда, – Куроо снова легко поцеловал в губы, скользнул губами по скуле, к уху и тихо прошептал: –– Тогда помой полы, месяц обещаешь. 

– Что? – Акааши нахмурился, отстраняясь. Куроо выглядел донельзя довольным. Акааши очень любил чертей, что плясали в его взгляде. 

– Хорошо, – Акааши сладко улыбнулся и потянул ленту на шее, развязывая кривой бантик. Отвернулся к кровати, достал из-под подушки спрятанные там презервативы и смазку, нагнувшись и показывая задницу, демонстративно кинул их на одеяло. Выпрямился, не упустил возможности почесать живот, задирая футболку. 

– Ты потратил своё желание, пойду выполнять, – он улыбнулся и пошёл к двери, но не успел и шагу за порог ступить, как рука Куроо легла поперёк живота. Он прижался сзади, резко притягивая к себе, скользнул губами по изгибу шеи, прикусил кожу и жарко выдохнул на ухо. 

– Я передумал. Могу я поменять желание? 

Акааши развернулся лицом и закинул руки Куроо на шею. 

– Конечно, – сказал он, хотя велико было желание поиздеваться ещё и не соглашаться так быстро. – С днём рождения, Куроо-сан – выдохнул он в губы, тут же глубоко целуя.


End file.
